EL REY SHINOBI
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Naruto es un niño odiado por la aldea que su padre protegio pero este sabiendo que quizas no honraran su deseo le dejo las herramientas a naruto para salir adelante y superar los obstaculos con la ayuda de las elegidas y su inquilina asombrate con lo que veras... harem, lo se mal summary por los momentos
1. Chapter 1

"EL INICIO DEL REY".

Naruto y fairy tail no me pertenecen son obras maestra de sus respectivos creadores.

Han pasado 4 años desde el ataque del kyubi no youko a la aldea de konoha durante el ataque se perdieron muchas vidas tanto civiles como shinobis por igual lo que nos lleva cerca del bosque de la muerte un lugar que es usado para el examen de ascenso a chunnin en ese momento un pequeño niño rubio que por alguna razón tenia dos mechones de cabello que hacían mención a unos cuernos y uno que cruzaba la mitad de su rostro la verdad era muy curioso esa peculiaridad y tenia una marca en cada lado de su rostro algo enmarcada (en vez de los tres bigotes sera uno como si usando el poder del zorro pero solo un bigote en cada lado) dándole un aspecto algo salvaje de piel algo clara ni muy bronceada ni muy pálida este niño lleva el nombre de naruto uzumaki y en estos momento una turba de aldeanos con algunos ninjas entre ellos chunnin lo golpeaban y lanzaban kunais o shuriken.

El pequeño se preguntaba porque le golpeaban y maltrataban si el no hizo nada malo todo llego a un punto donde perdió el conocimiento la multitud al ver que no se movía pensaron que habia muerto por un lado se lamentaron de que ya no podrían desquitarse con el pero por otro habían vengado a sus seres queridos por lo que optaron por lanzarlo al bosque de la muerte y que los animales de dicha zona se dieran abasto y se retiraron de hay con sonrisas torcidas en sus rostros.

En el interior del niño el gran zorro veía esto con rabia tratar de esa manera a su contenedor y se preguntaba porque el yondaime dejo a su hijo con estos estúpidos humanos que no ven la diferencia pero en fin decidio hacer su labor de curar al chico y empezar con los cambios aprovechando que esta inconsciente ya que esto tomaría tiempo y seria doloroso con eso en mente se puso manos a la obra daba gracias a que minato preparara el sello y le dejara las herramientas para poder defenderse para lo que se les venia en un futuro su poder afloro envolviendo el cuerpo del chico el sonido de huesos rompiéndose se escuchaban pero asi como se rompían se soldaban mucho mas fuertes que cualquier otro humano que allá pisado la tierra sus músculos se destruían y reconstruían continuamente su cabello creció hasta llegar a la base del cuello y amoldarse aprovecho para añadir las muestras que minato habia sellado con el aun se preguntaba como las consiguió, primero las de una tal hisana uchiha que según su explicación tenia un chakra un poco mas grande que el de otro miembro de ese clan y por alguna razón habia nacido con el manguekyo sharingan cosa un poco rara ya que el sabia como se obtenía dicho ojo también consiguió de un miembro del clan hyuga haru hyuga que tenia algo diferente al resto del clan ya que en vez de ser a fin al doton(elemento tierra) este lo era al raiton(elemento rayo) por lo que era mas rápido que cualquier otro hyuga y su visión era mas precisa y mucho mas amplia además que por alguna razón podía ver los elementos a fin del enemigo cosa demasiado rara.

También obtuvo muestras de tomoka senju esa era un total misterio para el kyubi el como la consiguió el rubio hokage se suponía que no habían mas senju con vida a parte de la nieta de hashirama, pero minato le dijo que esta era una de las muestras mas importante ya que por alguna razón esta mujer fue capaz de usar el mokuton(elemento madera) de manera mas fácil que hashirama y además mas raro aun podía modelar el koton(elemento acero) sin tener nada que ver con sus elementos a fin la siguiente muestra si que sorprendió al zorro esta era de uzumaki mito su primer contenedora no hizo falta preguntar porque el sabia de primera mano que mito era incluso mas poderosa que hashirama además de ser una maestra en sellos como ninguna otra en el clan uzumaki también el ser una poderosa ninja sensor si no mal recordaba su habilidad se llamaba el ojo de kagura solo con esa muestra el sabia que el niño seria alguien de temer las ultimas dos muestras no le pudo comentar mucho ya que no conocía las habilidades de sus portadores solo sabia que uno modelaba hyoton(elemento hielo) y el otro youton(elemento lava).

Con eso continuo con su tarea y gracias a su poder cada muestra quedaría impregnada en su sangre para siempre dando nacimiento al clan mas poderoso que jamas allá visto el mundo ninja lo que el no se percato es que una pequeña parte de su esencia se mezclo con el chico lo que mas adelante sin saber le daría control de algo mas pero que le sera de mucha ayuda.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 largas horas en dicho proceso y el zorro no podía estar mas satisfecho con los resultados en ese momento el niño empezó a despertar se sentía como si le hubiera caído encima una pared de una tonelada fue cuando sus recuerdos golpearon su mente la paliza de los aldeanos y su casi muerte y lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos "porque... porque me tratan asi yo no les hecho nada" lloraba y se preguntaba el niño fue cuando el gran zorro se hizo notar y el niño levanto la cara buscando la causa de ese ruido para ver frente a el un enorme zorro de nueve colas el animal gigante pensó que se asustaría pero contrario a su pensamiento se levanto y dio una sonrisa alegre y preguntar "hola quieres ser mi amigo" el zorro se fue de espaldas al escucharlo pedir eso el esperaba que se asustara y empezara a correr de aquí para allá pero nunca lo que el niño le pregunto pero dejaría la impresión para otro momento habían cosas mas apremiantes ahora " **si naruto podemos ser amigos pero antes de que celebres hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablarte y para hacer la cosa mas corta pon atención a lo que veras estos son algunos de mis recuerdos"** asi empezó a ver los recuerdos del zorro desde que fue liberado de una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello rojo por un hombre de mascara naranja y un ojo sharingan el como obligo al zorro a destruir la aldea el como un hombre rubio parecido a el peleo contra el enorme zorro y de como al final este lo sella en un bebe rubio muy parecido a el y una ultima petición del hombre para con el zorro "se que fuiste controlado kyubi y se que odias el volver a ser sellado se que quizás no creerás en mis palabras pero esta es una manera de evitar que te vuelvan a controlar, quiero pedirte como un único favor ayuda a mi hijo naruto desde ahora crecerá solo y estoy seguro que la villa no honre mi ultimo deseo es por eso que quiero dejarle a el y a ti algo con lo que puedan protegerse para lo que se avecina en un futuro" hizo una pausa mientras el enorme zorro pensaba y ciertamente tenia razón en lo que decía después de todo no tenia nada que perder ya estaba sellado de todos modos " **muy bien yondaime aceptare ayudar a tu hijo pero eso no quiere decir que le daré mi poder regalado tendrá que ganárselo"** el yondaime asintió era justo después de todo " bien kyubi, al momento del sellado también incluí unas muestras de sangre de diferentes ninja que e recolectado al paso del tiempo sentí que algún día serian necesarias y veo que no me equivocaba te confío el futuro kyubi" una vez terminado los recuerdos se encontraban en las alcantarillas donde el zorro y el niño aguardaban en silencio hasta que "quienes eran ellos kyubi-san" pregunto el pequeño " **ellos son tus padres naruto minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki" respondió** solemne "el" biju mientras que el pequeño ahora entendía porque el pueblo lo odiaba pero también comprendió que su padre confío en el le dejo un legado y un deber y ese seria su camino desde ahora en adelante "kyubi-san podria entrenarme para volverme el mas fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos pero sobre todo protegerte a ti también" pidió el niño asiendo una reverencia el enorme ser que no se esperaba eso, si el lo entrenaría eso era un hecho pero nunca espero que el chico tomara la iniciativa y se lo pidiera con tanto respeto era el primero que lo hacia cuando un pequeño recuerdo de una vieja profecía pasaba por su cabeza.

 **"** **un día nacerá lleno de virtudes y humildad, gran valor y determinación con una voluntad inquebrantable aquel que guiara a la humanidad a la paz que el mundo tanto ansia y necesita su camino lleno de obstáculos estará pero no caminara solo por el sendero de soledad cuando conozca al legendario guardián de las nueve colas que junto a las elegidas el mundo cambiaran"** y lo comprendió este niño era al que se refería la profecía dada hace tantos años aquel que cambiara al mundo ninja y con una sonrisa le dio su respuesta " **muy bien naruto yo te entrenare pero debes saber que mi entrenamiento no es nada fácil, ahora ve a dormir que mañana empieza el entrenamiento".**

Y con eso dicho el joven se fue a dormir.

Han pasado tres horas desde que todo ocurrio vemos al niño dormido en un árbol hueco que encontró pero de un momento a otro comenzo a moverse de manera descontrolada como si algo le doliera en su interior el gran zorro también le pasaba lo mismo este sentía como las partes espiritual y física del chakra se separaban quedando individualmente pero no se detuvo allí ya que en el exterior pasaba algo que ni el mismo se esperaba el cuerpo del chico comenzo a absorber energía natural pero en vez de equilibrarse las tres energías este se fusiono con su energía espiritual y estando tanto el niño como el zorro conectados mediante el sello le pasaba lo mismo esto duro cerca de 45 minutos volviendo a la normalidad su chakra tanto espiritual como físico se encontraba estable pero... podía sentir algo diferente esa fusión de energías de alguna manera creo un contenedor adicional a parte del chakra "(que es esto... siento una energía diferente tanto en naruto como en mi... pero se siente un poco mas ligera aunque parece estar casi a la par de mi chakra y la del chico rivaliza fácilmente con el poder de isobu es increíble deberé investigar mas a fondo esta nueva energía puede ser un factor a tomar en cuenta)" pensó el zorro profundamente por ese acontecimiento.

Mientras el zorro seguía pensando en los beneficios de este nuevo acontecimiento en el tenkai (mundo celestial) las deidades mas exactamente tsukuyomi sintió este suceso e inmediatamente mando llamar a sus hermanas amaterasu y shinigami hacia ya tantos siglos que no sentía dicha energía y que reapareciera en esta época quiere decir que el momento de que el mundo cambiase habia empezado con este hecho justo en ese momento sus hermanas amaterasu y shinigami hacían su entrada por las puertas del recinto " _que sucede tsuku-nee"_ le pregunto shinigami viendo a su hermana que parecía feliz por algo " _a llegado el momento hermanas, hace poco ocurrio algo que iniciara el cambio en el mundo la magia a resurgido nuevamente en esta era"_ explico feliz de este acontecimiento sorprendiendo a las dos recién llegadas esto cambiara muchas cosas pero si es para bien o para mal solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Tanto shinigami como amaterasu pensaban en lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante pero lo que mas les intrigaba era saber en quien despertó la magia " _y quien es el usuario o usuaria"_ pregunto amaterasu " _es alguien quien ya estaba destinado a traer la paz y shini-nee ya lo conoce" respondió_ viendo a la diosa en cuestión quien estaba tratando de entender a que se refería su hermana hasta que de repente tubo un flash de un bebe rubio " _espera me quieres decir que naruto-kun es el nuevo regente de la magia"_ mas que pregunta parecía una afirmación " _y no solo el, la pequeña kurama también despertó la magia"_ muy bien esa si fue una sorpresa eso quería decir que el mundo se acercaba hacia un gran cambio.

Si es asi era mejor darle las herramientas para ayudarlo y ya tenían en mente que hacer por lo que en un as de luz desaparecieron del lugar con un solo destino el espacio mental de naruto.

Una vez allí vieron el lugar todo oscuro, agrietado y lleno de agua por donde quiera que miraban esa no debería ser la mente de un niño luego posaron su vista en la gran reja frente a ellas donde se podían ver dos enormes ojos que las veía impresionado que hacían unas diosas hay en su contenedor y se propuso a averiguarlo " **a que debo la visita de tres diosas en este lugar"** pregunto tranquilo podrá ser el mas fuerte de los biju pero ni ella estaba tan loca como para hacerle frente a tres diosas " _tranquila pequeña kurama nuestra presencia aquí en con un fin en ayudarles, sabemos lo acontecido con el pequeño naruto y contigo y estamos aquí para explicar algunas cosas"_ y asi procedieron a explicarle lo que era esa nueva energía su usos y ventajas y otras cosas y de paso les dejaría algunos regalos que los ayudaran en el futuro y lo mas importante algunas personas quienes les enseñaran a controlar su recién descubierta magia.

Una vez todo hecho las diosas desaparecieron dejando al biju con los nuevos inquilinos de su contenedor pero lo que la tenia medio asustada y nerviosa era ver a esa pelirroja que se parecía tanto a kushina diablos tanto era el parecido que le daba escalofríos solo esperaba que no se tuviera el mismo carácter o pobre de naruto.

Amanece un nuevo día en la aldea y en un bosque algo tétrico se despertaba un niño de 4 años ahora un poco mas alto que antes su cuerpo antes desnutrido empezó a tomar forma su piel se veía mas saludable y blanca lo mas destacable fueron sus ojos antes azul mar ahora azul verdusco y su cabello antes rubio ahora era naranjoso casi rojo los dos mechones que asemejaban cuernos se volvieron negro azulado los dos que tenia a ambos lados de su rostro son ahora castaños y por ultimo el que cruzaba su rostro entre los ojos era de un rojo intenso como la sangre misma clara señal de sangre uzumaki en ese momento "el" zorro lo llama a su mente tenían cosas que hablar.

Una vez ahí pregunto "que sucede kurama" y el zorro lo vio para responderle "te llame aquí par hablar de unas cosas naruto pero primero hay algunas personas que quieren conocerte" al terminar de explicar frente a naruto aparecieron algunas personas una pelirroja con armadura parecida a su madre, una peliblanca con un delantal y bella sonrisa, una castaña linda, una rubia pechugona, y una peliazul antes de preguntar quienes eran kurama se le adelanto "antes de decirte quienes son te explicare el porque de sus presencias aquí" y procedió con la misma explicación que le dieron las diosas dejando al niño con estrellas en los ojos al poder usar magia entonces cada quien procedió a presentarse "hola naruto me llamo erza scarlet, yo te enseñare magia de re-equipamiento, telequinesis y otras mas que aprendí" se presento la pelirroja "hola naru-chan mi nombre es mirajane strauss yo te enseñare magia take over y de oscuridad" tomo turno la peliblanca "mucho gusto naruto-kun yo soy cana alberona yo te enseñare magia de cartas y otras cosas" le dijo con una sonrisa que por cierto estaba un poco desviada las demás al verla solo pensaron (asalta cunas) bueno no todas el gran zorro quería despellejarla por querer quitarle lo que según por derecho era suyo¿? La siguiente fue la rubia pechugona "hola naruto-kun yo me llamo lucy heartfilia yo te enseñare magia de espíritu celeste y magia celestial" por ultimo la peliazul "un gusto conocerte naruto mi nombre es wendy marvel yo te enseñare distintas magias de dragones osea dragón slayer (asesino de dragones)" terminaron las presentaciones y todo estaba en silencio hasta que se escucho un "SII VOY A APRENDER MAGIA" por todas partes sacándoles sonrisas a todas por lo entusiasta que era el chico y asi pasaron unas horas planeando el régimen de entrenamiento del uzumaki que mientras mas oía mas pálido se ponía y solo tenia un pensamiento "(me van a matar)" pero estaba seguro de algo seria alguien muy poderoso bajo el cuidado de ellas un poder con el que protegería a sus personas preciosas y haría orgulloso a sus padres y con el que llevaría a este mundo a la paz como que se llamaba naruto uzumaki el primer ninja mágico.

 _Fin... no es un capitulo muy largo pero es el comienzo de un nuevo proyecto que espero le agrade y puedan darme sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir con nuevas ideas surgiendo en mi loca cabeza pero que mas el mundo esta lleno de locos asi que mejor aprovecharlos o no quedamos sin diversión nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios las próximas actualizaciones serán "nace naruto uzumaki Ootsutsuki" y "nuevo mundo nuevas aventuras" nos leemos.. ja en..._


	2. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
